1. Technical field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices using a low-k material as an interlayer insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fabrication of semiconductor devices, dielectric constant k of a dielectric film may decrease as the semiconductor devices are continuously scaled. Minimizing integration damage for low-k dielectric films may therefore be useful when decreasing a feature size.
Accordingly, it may be useful to improve resistive capacitance and reliability of the dielectric film when decreasing the feature size.